


Unfeeling Animal

by haruka



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: Amazon Trio, April Showers Challenge, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fish Eye thinks about his lot in life.</p><p>This fic was the result of a prompt, which is posted at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfeeling Animal

Unfeeling Animal (Sailormoon SS)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Pouring rain tracked down Fish Eye’s face in rivulets, but he barely noticed.

He couldn’t remember a time when he, Tiger Eye, and Hawk Eye weren’t part of the Dead Moon Circus. Performing their tricks, hearing the applause, taking bows – it was exciting and inspired them to work harder to gain even more skills.

But Zirconia had led them down the path of evil. Peering into others’ Dream Mirrors to hunt for Pegasus had seemed fun at first, but had led him to a terrible discovery. He and his friends weren’t actually human at all, but animals, transformed by magic. And if Zirconia chose to remove that magic as she threatened to do, they would be animals once more. So they did as she asked, even knowing it was wrong.

On top of that, finding out that Mamoru could never love him made his misery complete.

Performing in the circus would never be fun again, and as his lack of Dream Mirror had proven, he had no dreams to hope for. Maybe changing back into his original form of a fish wouldn’t be so bad after all. He could splash and swim and spawn or whatever fish did all day. A fish wouldn’t have to hurt others to survive, and it wouldn’t care about not having a boyfriend.

Most of all, a fish wouldn’t feel this crushing pain of despair.

\--

Theme: Song lyrics  
Prompt: Anime, author’s choice, The Animal Song by Savage Garden

(2009)

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
